


Let Me Hear You

by mekana47



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Gags, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekana47/pseuds/mekana47
Summary: Nicky makes a rough sound with the edge of a plea on it, and Andy’s grin turns feral. "Oh, Nicky, you can beg all you want, but I’m not untying you until I’ve finished wrecking your husband.”-or-It's a game they all like to play: Andy wringing multiple orgasms out of Joe while Nicky can only watch helplessly.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 121





	Let Me Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so feel free to point out my typos.
> 
> Inspired by my own prompt on the Old Guard Kink Meme [HERE](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=1965560#cmt1965560).

Andy’s three fingers deep in Joe when Nicky shows his first crack. She freezes, ignoring Joe’s forlorn whine, and turns her head slowly, raking her gaze over Nicky.

His eyes are wide, and the flush has spread down his bare chest. The damp spot on his soft lounge pants has grown, but he’s silent behind the sleek panel gag. Despite the rope pressing his forearms flat to the kitchen chair’s arms, he looks like he could stay still for hours yet.

He should be comfortable, since he chose the position, but she has no doubt she heard him whimper.

“Okay there, Nicky?”

He gives her a bland once-over like he doesn’t care about the sweat gathering in her black sports bra or the promise her black harness briefs are making about where this afternoon is heading. His stoicism sends a thrill of heat through her. It’s been too long since they’ve invited her to play this way.

Joe squirms, though, trying to draw her attention back to him. 

Andy hums and rubs firmly against his prostate without looking away from Nicky. Joe’s breath bursts out of him, and he wriggles harder, seeking friction like he isn’t already two orgasms deep on her slow, calculated touch.

She presses harder, and Joe jolts. Nicky’s eyes snap to him, to his face most likely, and Andy can’t help her victorious smirk. Then she eases off just to hear Joe’s distressed sob and feel him writhing on her fingers as he fails to get the proper angle back. 

Nicky makes a soft sound, and her grin turns sharp. 

“Oh, Nicky, begging already?”

Joe huffs something close to a laugh, and Andy spares him a glance, his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. One arm is stretched out wide, not clenching in the sheets at the moment, but the wrinkles show it was for at least one of his orgasms. The other arm is tossed over his head, making a long line of his muscular torso that Andy can definitely appreciate.

She’s long lost any shame for the things she finds attractive.

When she turns back to Nicky, he’s not moving, but his legs are a little wider. His attempted deception is a good sign he’s still committed to the game.

“Should I get back to it?” She runs her free hand firmly over Joe’s thigh, stopping just before his groin. “Or do you need my attention more, Nicky?”

This time Nicky shakes his head, his eyes clearly darting to Joe as if Andy doesn’t know he would pick Joe every time.

“Good choice,” she says anyway and starts leisurely fucking her fingers into Joe again. With the lube and the stretching that’d sent him into his second orgasm, it’s an easy glide, hot and tight around her. 

Joe makes another punched-out groan and twists his head into his own bicep, but he doesn’t try to control her pace. 

Her other hand slides down to tease at his balls, her thumb pressing hard into his perineum. A full-throated moan tears out of Joe. He’s never been quiet in bed, but she delights in every different noise she can collect.

The small hitches in his hips and breath make it obvious he’s close again, the earlier sensitivity fallen away as she strokes firmly enough to make a single bead of cum drip from his cock drip. Three orgasms this close together would be too much for a mortal man, but Joe can handle this one and at least one more still. 

And if Andy’s feeling cruel and Nicky hasn’t broken yet, she might push for the fifth. 

She shifts her hand and sets a merciless pace against his prostate. Joe cries out, arching hard, but Andy rides his motions, refusing to relent.

“Andy,” his voice cracks. “Please, just one touch.”

“Begging already?” Andy teases, even though that’s certainly not begging. Not yet.

“Anything for you,” Joe teases back, breathless but proving, yeah, he’s not so far gone yet. He’s probably just helped Nicky pull back under control as well. 

That won’t do.

She pulls her fingers out entirely, ignoring the soft bereft noise Joe probably doesn’t even realize he’s made, and wraps her hand around his cock, almost too tight. “Go on then. Take what you want.”

Joe meets her eyes before drawing up his feet, planting them on either side of her and thrusting his hips off the bed. Her fingers are covered in lube, but her palm has nothing but Joe’s come to ease the glide. The friction doesn’t keep Joe from setting a fast pace, his thighs flexing as he chases his own pleasure.

He throws his head back, gasping and making soft wrecked sounds.

Andy tilts her head to Nicky, her face blatantly saying ‘ _look what I can do._ ’

Nicky’s nostrils flare, but he stays silent.

“That’s it,” Andy croons to Joe, toeing the edge of condescension as she squeezes just the tiniest bit tighter. “Take what I give you and make a mess all over yourself again. You can’t stop making yourself filthy, can you, Joe?”

Joe grunts in a way that means he’s right on the edge, and she’s tempted to pull off and leave him gasping and unsatisfied, but she doesn’t. For all this is about wrecking Joe, leaving him hypersensitive and fucked out, the teasing is more for Nicky.

Joe loses his rhythm, his thighs stretching near their limit when the tension snaps. His torso jerks up from the mattress as he folds nearly in half, gasping and shuddering through the small bursts of his orgasm. Andy follows his motions and keeps jacking him in that relentlessly tight grip until his twitches become sharp and his voice carries a trace of pain.

When she lets him go entirely, he whines just the same and flops flat on his back, eyes closed as he struggles to catch his breath.

“That’s three,” she says just to hear the jagged sound he makes. 

He’s not going to back out. None of them would judge him for it, of course, but the protests are token, another part of the fun.

Even with her fighting experience and excellent knots, she never would’ve gotten Nicky tied to a chair without their trust and consent, and she won’t do anything to risk that. They’re family, and she enjoys this game too.

She wipes her hand on the outside of Joe’s hip closest to Nicky, leaving a slick smear that glistens in the light whenever Joe shifts.

When she glances at Nicky, he’s shifted positions again, legs spread wide stretching his pants firmer across his bulge. She flicks him a satisfied grin and crawls off the bed. 

Joe doesn’t even open his eyes as she crosses to the nightstand. She’d left three dildos there earlier so she’d have options at this point, and she takes her time musing over them. Nicky’s probably watching every move she makes even if Joe is lost in afterglow in that sweet, trusting way of his.

She picks up the ribbed one and turns it over like she hasn’t seen it a hundred times before. Hell, she’s fucked Joe with this one at least twice. Nicky ought to try to protest that Joe doesn’t like ribbing when he’s this sensitive, but he’s surprisingly quiet. Maybe he’s locked on Joe again. They do that sometimes, but she can’t get annoyed when it’s just who they are.

Still, she sets that one down and picks up the large, firm one. It’s one of her favorites for pegging because she can angle it to rub relentlessly over a prostate, but she’d have to change into a proper harness to hold its weight properly and that’d give Joe too much time to recover.

If she’s going to push for that fifth orgasm, the third option is best.

She turns to the bed and can’t help softening at Joe’s slack expression, his eyes still closed. 

“Still with me?” She cups his cheek.

He blinks up at her, and she checks his pupils on instinct, but he’s focused, tracking her movements and smiling. 

“Good,” she says, gently. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

She lifts up the long, pliant dildo so he can see. He has a choice, if he wants one, but he just groans and lets his eyes fall shut again. “You’re devious.”

Andy snorts. “As if you didn’t know that already.”

Practice makes it quick to ease the dildo through the ring in her harness briefs and adjust it against her body. She doesn’t bother to slip in a bullet vibrator like she would with some of her hookups. Watching Joe fall apart for her is a syrupy warmth in her core. Her clit throbs when she gets a particularly good sound out of him, but she’s in no rush to focus on herself.

Joe lets her manhandle his legs until she can kneel up between them. She presses the soft tip against Joe’s perineum, sliding down until it catches his rim in a rough tease.

A breathy cry tears from Joe’s throat, and Nicky jerks so suddenly her attention snaps to him. He makes a forceful sound behind his gag, and Andy freezes. It’s a good habit, but Nicky’s clearly just restless.

“Are you wishing this was you?” Andy teases Nicky even as she rubs the dildo against Joe again, getting a near-wail for her efforts. “Which one of us are you dreaming about?”

Nicky makes a furious sound, and Andy’s smirk grows. She hadn’t expected this to be thing that broke him. 

“Huh, Nicky?” she continues and shifts forward so the dildo presses against Joe’s hole but doesn’t breech it. “Are you wishing you were fucking into him? He’s so loose and slick right now you could just shove in without any resistance, take advantage of the work I’ve done to get him this pliant and needy.”

Joe growls softly at that, but it’s undeniably true, even if he doesn’t realize he’s started rocking toward her minutely.

She rolls her hips just to hear him choke, but she holds Nicky’s gaze. “Or are you wishing you were in his place? In that sweet, satisfied place after so many good orgasms, but knowing if you’re good for me, you’re about to have another whether your body is ready for it or not.”

Nicky makes a rough sound with the edge of a plea on it, and Andy’s grin turns feral. “Oh, Nicky, you can beg all you want, but I’m not untying you until I’ve finished wrecking your husband.”

Nicky shifts in his bonds, agitated and close to desperate, but he’s not there yet. 

“Joe,” Andy orders, and Joe’s head rolls over to look at her. “Tell Nicky how you’re feeling right now.”

Nicky’s protest is unexpected, but he doesn’t signal he wants out and Joe doesn’t hesitate.

“It’s good.” His voice is rougher than the last time he spoke. He’s not quite slurring even if he seems to be struggling to figure out what to say. 

“You can do better than that,” Andy chides.

“Remember Vienna?” 

It’s not the poetic description she was expecting, and she’s not even sure the reference, but Nicky twists in his seat and groans louder than he has so far. 

With a chuckle, she finds the lube she’d dropped in the sheets earlier and pours a decent amount on the dildo. She jacks it idly with one hand and tosses the bottle aside. The dildo rubs around Joe’s rim again, and she presses forward, undeniable pressure until Joe opens for her with a ragged exhale. She pets over his abs to let him adjust to the first half of her dick. 

Nicky pants harshly through his nose, nearly whining against the gag.

Once Joe goes limp, she pulls out entirely, watching him gape and clench around nothing before she pushes back in just as far and pulls out completely again. Joe’s long groaned out “Andy” sends heat down her spine. 

She teases him a half dozen more times absorbing every soft plea and bitten-off curse with relish before she finally presses in as far as she can and rocks almost gently.

Joe’s a steady stream of noises now, whimpering grunts and thoughtless whines, as she grinds deep a few more times, then sets a fast punishing pace that avoids his prostate, but Joe’s almost too gone to care.

She shifts on her knees to get one of her hands on his chest, skirting up sweaty skin to tweak a nipple before gliding down and circling around the base of his cock. She squeezes, not hard enough to prevent anything, just an undeniable presence. He hitches his leg higher on the mattress, rocking with her but clearly swept up in the feeling of her favorite dildo working him over from the inside. 

It’s heady to watch him push himself for her again and again.

She draws his ass up and shuffles her thighs under him to get just a little deeper, and Joe wails the first time she hits his prostate.

“That’s it,” she tries to croon, but it comes out closer to a huff. “You going to come for me again, Joe?”

He keens, rolling his head on the mattress even as he tries to get the leverage to shove back and match her hard pace. She thinks to draw back, to slow down, to let the moment linger a little longer like a fourth orgasm probably ought to, but Joe arches his back and his cock twitches weakly in her grip, a dribble of fluid pulsing out. 

She doesn’t slow. 

“Andy,” Joe pants. There’s surprise in his wide eyes and slack jaw, but it’s not a protest. 

“You can do one more,” she promises. “Give me one more.”

Nicky lets out a string of definitely words this time, but Andy doesn’t look to him. This is about Joe now, making sure he’s not only unharmed but also enjoying himself. It’s only fun if he’s enjoying every moment.

She lifts her hand from his cock, relishing in his bereft groan, and hauls one of his legs onto her shoulder. 

“Oh,” Joe gasps, and his eyes screw shut like it’s too much effort to keep them open anymore. “Oh.” 

Andy keeps rolling her hips. She’s starting to tire and a fierce ache builds in her lower back, but she’s determined to make him spill one more time.

His other leg only makes it to her bicep before his breath starts coming so fast, Andy’s worried he might start to hyperventilate soon, but from the way he’s gone almost silent, this will be over quickly. She keeps her fast pace, pressing in as deeply as she can, and grinding so he feels her everywhere. She gets a hand on his cock again and strips it harshly.

“Come on,” she urges. “Come for me, Joe.”

Joe’s head snaps back, and he shouts wordlessly as his cock pulses and he collapses to the bed. Nothing comes out of his cock, but a hint of wetness leaks from his eyes. 

Andy stills her hips and soothes her hands over his thighs. “Knew you could do it.” 

Without the bed creaking, Nicky’s string of gibberish comes back in, but Andy keeps her eyes on Joe. He’s gone boneless and silent, but his chest heaves enough that it’s clear he hasn’t passed out.

Nicky voice rises in pitch, and Andy snaps, “Give me a minute, Nicky.”

“I’m good,” Joe croaks. His tone isn’t reassuring, but at least he’s managed words. 

Andy knees backwards and carefully draws out the dildo. Joe hisses, but he doesn’t move or complain as it pulls free. She carefully lowers his legs back to the mattress, rubbing over his calves as she moves backwards. Nicky will want to do most of the caretaking, but she can’t help soothing Joe a little. 

She scoots back a little further, and Joe curls in on himself, rolling to the side and nuzzling into the sheets, heedless of the mess on his front.

Nicky makes another impatient noise, and Andy shoves off the bed. If she doesn’t get to him now, he’ll likely break his own thumb to get out instead of remembering the quick release on the knot. She tugs the correct loop and the rope falls to the floor. His hand flies to the other rope, so Andy unbuckles the gag.

“Joe,” Nicky says as soon as it’s released, and his voice sounds wrecked in a completely different way.

Joe makes a half-hearted hum of acknowledgement, and Nicky crosses to him in an instant, dropping beside him and accepting the way Joe tucks his face in his lap.

“You did so well, hayati,” Nicky says, something like wonder in his voice as his fingers stroke through Joe’s hair. “ _Five_.”

Joe murmurs something, the words lost in Nicky’s pants, but Nicky laughs, and an unnamed tension around Andy’s heart loosens enough that she can step out to the bathroom. She fills a glass of water and wets a washcloth, leaving the dildo in the sink to clean later, but she pauses in the bedroom doorway.

Apparently, Joe wasn’t worn out enough to keep from getting his mouth around Nicky. Nicky’s fingers twist and pull at Joe’s hair, but he only manages two more thrusts before he gasps and shudders almost violently.

Her satisfaction burns hotter.

After a moment, Joe pulls off with a lewd pop that makes Nicky shudder again. Joe flops to his back, arms spread and eyes closed, like he won’t be moving for the rest of the day.

“Let me clean you up,” Andy says, half a question, but Nicky’s the one to lift his chin in affirmation.

She kneels on the edge of the mattress and carefully cleans the mess on Joe’s chest, stomach, and thighs. His grunt sounds pained when she gets too close to his groin, so she stops.

“You did well,” she says, rubbing her clean fingers over his bicep and up to cup his jaw. 

Joe’s laugh is a shaky thing but no less heartfelt.

Nicky shifts so he’s curled around Joe’s side, somehow looking both careful and comfortable. “Thank you.”

She steps back and winks. “Anytime. You know that.” She smiles. “There’s water on the nightstand.”

Joe’s hand flops in her direction, and she takes it just long enough to squeeze it and settle it over Nicky’s on his chest.

“I’ll order something for dinner in a while.” 

She rocks to her feet and gathers the rest of her supplies. She could stay. They’d let her curl around them and relish in the afterglow together. They might even enjoy having her there, but they don’t need her.

Besides, her own bed is calling.

She nudges their door mostly shut, already debating which vibrator she’s going to curl up with instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, the inspiration for Andy's strap-on briefs is [this one](https://www.lovehoney.com/sex-toys/strap-ons/strap-on-harnesses-kits/p/lovehoney-unisex-strap-on-harness-briefs/a37885g70163.html).


End file.
